


Не болтай

by 1Louie_Lorry1, fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Liliya_re_Niene



Series: ФБ 2020: спецквест [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Poster
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene
Summary: тема спецквестаSCP-3664 - Единственное оружие, которое тебе нужно - у тебя в голове.Другие аккаунты авторов:(основной),
Series: ФБ 2020: спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Не болтай

**Author's Note:**

> тема спецквеста [SCP-3664 - Единственное оружие, которое тебе нужно - у тебя в голове](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3664).  
> Другие аккаунты авторов: [](https://vk.com/li_louie) (основной), [](https://twitter.com/ReLiliya)  
> 


End file.
